


Warm Milk

by snowy_bluemoon



Series: Spy Work [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_bluemoon/pseuds/snowy_bluemoon
Summary: Why are Bin and MJ so awkward in chapter four? Why did they become hostile towards each other in chapter six? And what happened to Bin in chapter 11?Find out!





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Operation 223 this three-shot might not make sense... 
> 
> Anyways~ this happens the night of the mission in chapter 3 after they received word that there was another usb that was still needed to be found.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bin! BIN! Oh my gosh, Bin! Please! You can’t leave me now!”  
————————————————————————  
The night of the successful first-class party mission:

Bin walked into his shared room, rubbed the towel at his wet hair and threw it off to the side as he plopped down onto his bed. There was a sudden knock on the door but Bin didn’t move. He just wanted to sleep after all of the socializing he had to do at the party.

The knocking continued and much to his dismay, Bin got up and opened the door. There, stood MJ with a smile on his face, his one hand was still held out to knock the door and in the other was a warm glass of milk.

He held the milk out to Bin, “Here! I figured you’d be tired and I know you love warmed milk when you’re tired.”

Bin smiled, took the glass and motioned for MJ to come in. They both sat down on Bin’s bed as Rocky’s was filled with various clothes and…. weapons.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence till Bin was done drinking his milk. He placed it down on his shared desk and sat back down next to MJ.

“You know hyung… Sometimes I wonder why no one has ever told me they like me. Let alone say that they love me.”

“Well have you told that to anyone?” MJ moved up the bed so his back was against the headrest. 

Bin continued to sit facing Rocky’s bed and stared off into the distance, “No.”

“Why not? What about those girls at the library that‘re always flirting with you and stuff?”

“Ya, but I want someone to say it to me first… And not like those girls that don’t know me. I want them to actually know me and really mean it when they say it.”

MJ’s heart raced. He wasn’t entirely sure of what to say nor did he know what emotions exactly he was feeling. “Well… What kind of person do you imagine saying it to you?”

Bin didn’t answer. He sat there in silence staring off into space. Meanwhile, MJ could barely sit still in anticipation. After what the man had said to them earlier at the party, his hopes of finally saying something to Bin were high above the clouds.

Finally, Bin hummed and softly answered, “I imagine her to be cute and glowing like the sun. Her smile bright and shining as she talks to me… But I doubt I’d ever get to experience that… I bet you’ve experienced it a lot though. I’m sure a lot of girls have confessed you, right hyung?”

MJ’s heart dropped. Bin had said “her” and“she” many times in his answer and there was no mistaking it. His eyes dropped to the floor and his voice became soft, “I wouldn’t know…”

“Why not?... I mean you’re really kind and funny. I see girls flirting with you at the cafe all the time too! Haven’t you had girlfriends before?... I just realized we’ve never talked about our love lives before? Well, it sorta is part of the job not to get attached since we do have a dangerous line of work. You know, before I became a trainee-“

MJ stopped listening as Bin talked all about his love life before joining the agency. His heart continued to break and shatter. Every word weighed down on him. Every mention of a girl tore him apart. Feelings he was aware of, but was not yet prepared to confess, slowly built up in him.

Tears began to form in his eyes. A mix of anger, disappointment, sadness, passion and heartbreak filled him inside. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and when Bin paused in his thoughts, MJ finally spoke.

“I’m gay....” he whispered under his breath, but just loud enough to be heard.

Bin’s eyes shot wide open- unblinking he finally moved and looked at MJ, “What did you say?”

MJ got up and looked straight at Bin, tears slowly running down his face as he shouted, “I said I’m gay! I like guys! I love guys! No... not guys. A guy. One specific guy! I love him. I love him so much! I love-“

Bin shot up from his bed scaring MJ. He turned his back to MJ and shouted violently, “GET OUT!”

“What...?” Different scenarios had gone through MJ’s mind whenever he thought of the moment he would confess to Bin. He even imagined Bin rejecting him in many different ways. But this... This was nothing close to what he had expected.

“I don’t want to see you right now! Get out!”

MJ stood still at his spot- still trying to recover from the shock.

Bin, sensing MJ wouldn’t move on his own, turned around and pushed MJ towards the door, “I SAID GET OUT!”

Anger and heartbreak rush through MJ as he slammed the door behind him, “FINE!”

He ran into his shared room right across the hall and slammed the door shut as well. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down. The tears began to fall out violently. MJ brought his knees close to him as he blocked the door. Luckily for him Sanha was still out with Rocky doing training exercises.

The tears continued to flow. Faint sounds of yelling and various items being thrown around could be heard from across the hall. MJ sat there till he had run out of tears and fell asleep with red puffy eyes.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin on the other hand was filled with disappointment in himself and guilt. At first he thought he would give his hyung space and then apologize, but when he would finally try to make amends MJ would run away or just ignore him. It had only taken him a split second after Jin Jin left, to decide he would apologize and explain himself to MJ during this time he had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a week late! But here it is!

“Bin! MJ-hyung! Can you two get our old meeting table from Honeyst’s dorms? We’re borrowing it for our meeting in a bit. Eunwoo is doing some work on his computer and I have to go out really quick.” Jin Jin looked at the two agents as they sat awkwardly in opposite sides of the common room. Without waiting for a response, he ran out the door leaving them to be alone in the dorm.

A few days had passed since that fateful night that MJ confessed, and for the past few days the two of them could barely look at each other. MJ had finally stopped crying but his broken heart turned the sadness into mild anger. He ignored Bin constantly and wouldn’t talk to him unless he really needed to. Even then, in those moments it would be quick and straight to the point.

Bin on the other hand was filled with disappointment in himself and guilt. At first he thought he would give his hyung space and then apologize, but when he would finally try to make amends MJ would run away or just ignore him. It had only taken him a split second after Jin Jin left, to decide he would apologize and explain himself to MJ during this time he had with him.  
————————————————————————  
The two of them walked over to Honeyst’s quarters one floor down and back to their dorms with the table in utter silence. All the while, Bin was gathering courage to apologize while MJ avoided looking at Bin.

As they placed the table in the middle of the room and tucked in the chairs, Bin finally spoke up, “Hyung, can we please talk...?”

MJ didn’t bother to look at him, “Talk about what? Talk about how you so rudely interrupted me? Talk about how you rejected me without letting me finish? Or talk about how you’re a homophobe and don’t want me near you?”

After tucking in the last chair, MJ quickly made his way to the door. But before he could walk out, Bin got in between him and the door.  
MJ made an effort to push him aside, but no matter how strong MJ may be, Bin was stronger and held his ground. “Let me go!”

“Hyung! Please! I just wanted to say-“

Before he could continue, Eunwoo tapped Bin’s shoulder and peered in, “What are you guys doing? We have a meeting soon... Binnie stop blocking the door. I’m trying to get in.”

Bin’s shoulders dropped as he moved to the side allowing Eunwoo to walk in and MJ to go out.

MJ glared at Bin briefly as he walked out the door.

Moonbin, having felt defeated, trudged over to a seat and plopped down. For the rest of the time he stayed on his phone only looking up when the meeting started.  
————————————————————————  
The throwing knife missed its target, bounced off the wall and clanked to the floor joining dozens of other throwing knives.

Moonbin continued to throw knife after knife but not a single one hitting the target. Sweat ran down his face as he continued to throw them in frustration. He groaned heavily as he threw the last one and violently punched the empty table in front of him.

He was alone in the Thrown-Weapons range and that’s exactly how he wanted it to be at the moment. Anytime someone would walk in, they would automatically notice his frustration and quickly take their leave.

Bin looked at the clock near the door: it was almost 10pm and he had been there since after lunch. His stomach growled as he picked up the knives he had used and put them away.

Trudging his way back to their dorm, he almost didn’t notice Jin Jin walking beside him. He snapped out of his thoughts and jumped when he finally realized Jin Jin was next to him, “Jin Jin-hyung! Don’t scare me like that!”

“What are you doing up so late? We have to leave early in the morning to get to KNK’s headquarters... You know I heard a rumor going around there was a monster in the Throwing range all afternoon. No one wanted to go near there haha! I wonder who the monster could’ve been?” Jin Jin gave him a look filled with love and concern.

Bin sighed, “Sorry… I just had a lot on my mind…”

Jin Jin swayed his body to hit Bin’s as they continued to walk to their dorms. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you and hyung, but I think it’s best to just talk things through with him.” He smiled sweetly as they reached their dorm and gave Bin a final nod as he headed into his office.

Bin staggered to the bathroom door. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the door opened and there stood MJ- his hair wet, a towel around his neck, and a shocked look on his face.

“Ah… Excuse me.” MJ shifted to get through the space between Bin and the doorway.

Bin quickly blocked the way with his arm, “Hyung, please! Let me finish what I wanted to say the other day.”

MJ pushed his arm out of the way, “What do you want to talk about? You want to reject me some more? Make me more miserable?”

“And you think I’m not?!? You think I’m not affected by what’s goin’ on?!?” He roughly grabbed MJ’s arm, causing the older one to jump back.

MJ yelled as he tried to get out of the younger’s grasp, “Bin! Let go of me! It hurts!”

“No! I want you to listen to me! You act like you’re the only one hurting right now! Don’t you realize I’m hurting too?!? You make it seem like I’m the selfish one, but you’re just as selfish as I am!”

His grip on MJ’s arm got stronger and stronger. His emotions exploded out- controlling his words and his actions.

Not noticing MJ’s pain he continued his rant, “You threw that confession at me without warning and you don’t think that’s selfish?!? Are you crazy or just plain STUPID?!?”

MJ wouldn’t take insults nor the pain Bin was physically causing him anymore. He punched Bin in the stomach causing Bin to let go and bend over in pain.

“I’m not the stupid one!” He yelled as he stomped to his room.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Moonbin dragged himself to his room. On the bed side table he found a note and a glass of warm milk:

I hope this will help you even a little bit. Tomorrow will be a long day, so try to get some rest. -Jin Jin

Bin weeped as he drank the milk- never expecting the events to come the next two days.


	3. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing it was a staff with a specialized retractable blade, Bin ran to MJ yelling, “Hyung, watch out! It’s got a hidden blade!” But MJ couldn’t hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!
> 
> Since I posted two chapters in one day I decided to turn this into a four shot! And I think it actually works out ;p

The dim and narrow hallway echoed with grunts and clashing of weapons.

Bin was still in the midst of trying to take down the larger enemy agent. He had managed to scratch the guy with his knife in various places, but he was barely bleeding and continued to fight.

Bin just barely dodged a punch, “I need to take a different approach.” Bin began to run circles around the guy making both of them dizzy. When the enemy agent stopped following Bin, he took the chance. Bin jumped off the wall and hit the enemy in the back of the head with the butt of his knife, causing him to knock out.  
————————————————————————  
On the other side of the hallway, MJ had managed to take down half of the “small fries” and get a staff from them. The remaining enemies had staffs, sai, and nunchucks. MJ managed to get the enemies to loose their staffs and knock out some of those with sai.

Somehow, MJ was surrounded by the remaining five agents: two with nunchucks, and three weaponless. They circled around him carefully watching what his next move would be. MJ tried to hit the leg of one of those with nunchucks but the second one with nunchucks used his to knock it out of the way and grab it with his hand.

MJ gave up on it and taunted them. The one with nunchucks he had tried to hit, ran towards him. But with his specialized gloves, he stopped the end from hitting him and grabbed it. He pulled on it causing the guy to fling closer to him. Following up with a hit to a pressure point to knock out the enemy.

The three without weapons ran to him, trying to simultaneously hit him. MJ somehow managed to stop or dodge each punch and kick and land critical hits himself. One by one the three of them were either knocked out or were wreathing in pain.

MJ and the remaining enemy went around in circles trying to see who would attack first. The enemy dropped his nunchucks and picked up two staffs and threw one to MJ, “Trying to fight fair huh?” The guy just gave a small nod of acknowledgement before flinging the staff towards MJ.  
————————————————————————  
At this time, Bin had just finished knocking out his target and was watching MJ face off against his last opponent. “He’s got this. He handled the others without any problems.”

He leaned against the wall and accidentally stepped on something. Something began to glimmer on the floor near his foot. He picked up the blade and realized it wasn’t attached to a normal hilt, but instead to an elongated pole.

Realizing it was a staff with a specialized retractable blade, Bin ran to MJ yelling, “Hyung, watch out! It’s got a hidden blade!” But MJ couldn’t hear him.

Within a split second, Bin saw the look on the enemy’s face. HE had heard Bin and smirked at him. The agent hit MJ’s staff just right so he would loose his hold of the staff and drop it. The enemy thrusted the pole right for MJ’s heart.

MJ, not knowing about the retractable blade, was about to grab stop the end of the pole with his hand, but Bin pushed MJ out of the way just in time for the blade to extend out from the staff and stab Bin just beneath his rib cage.

Moonbin quickly took out his gun and shot the guy before he could injure him any further. MJ, who fell to the ground when Bin pushed him, quickly crawled over to Bin who at the moment was on his knees.

Carefully, MJ pulled the blade and staff out of Bin and put pressure on the wound. He began to tear up as he quickly pressed the S.O.S button on his watch.

MJ helped Bin move to lean against the wall as he cried out, “Why did you push me out of the way?!?”

Bin had tears forming in his eyes. Not just from the pain of the wounds but from the pain in his heart. In that split second he realized what the enemy was planning, his fear of losing MJ took over and all the emotions he’d been holding in cane pouring out.

“Cuz I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key I'm really worried about the last chapter... I touch a touchy subject and I hope people don't get offended. Also, that I portray the feeling properly


	4. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ didn’t say a word- his mouth left agape. He wasn’t sure if he was just hearing things or if the one he loved actually said that.
> 
> Bin, taking advantage of MJ’s silence, continued to speak as he held back his tears. “I stepped on a staff back there and accidentally discovered the hidden blade. I was trying to warn you but you couldn’t hear me! And I was so scared he’d kill you so I pushed you out of the way! I was so scared I’d lose you hyung...” He hugged MJ and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bullying and coming out.
> 
> I don't actually know if this is accurate, but I hope that the feelings I put into this are still conveyed to you all <3

MJ helped Bin move to lean against the wall as he cried out, “Why did you push me out of the way?!?”

Bin had tears forming in his eyes. Not just from the pain of the wounds but from the pain in his heart. In that split second he realized what the enemy was planning, his fear of losing MJ took over and all the emotions he’d been holding in cane pouring out.

“Cuz I love you.”  
————————————————————————  
MJ didn’t say a word- his mouth left agape. He wasn’t sure if he was just hearing things or if the one he loved actually said that.

Bin, taking advantage of MJ’s silence, continued to speak as he held back his tears. “I stepped on a staff back there and accidentally discovered the hidden blade. I was trying to warn you but you couldn’t hear me! And I was so scared he’d kill you so I pushed you out of the way! I was so scared I’d lose you hyung...” He hugged MJ and pulled him closer.

MJ was still frozen in shock. Only the blinking of the S.O.S signal on his arm snapped him out of it.

He quickly pulled away from the embrace, wiped away his tears and smacked Bin’s wound with his palm. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?” He cried out in pain.

MJ was still wiping away his tears, “Why tell me this now?!? Why not a week ago when I was trying to confess?!?”

Bin didn’t say anything. He looked away and, for what seemed like forever to MJ, stayed silent. 

MJ, realizing Bin wasn’t able to put proper pressure on the wound, moved his hand away and put pressure on it for him.  
Bin took a deep breath, “I was scared...”

“Scared? Of what? I was the one who confessed I was gay?!? I was the one who was about to confess my-“

Bin held MJ’s hand that was putting pressure on the wound making MJ stop talking. Surprising himself, Bin remained calm and told the feelings he held deep in his heart. “Growing up, I was a play boy. I would date any girl that confessed to me and do whatever a ‘normal’ couple would do. I thought nothing of it and I never had actual feelings for them... the first time I realized I was gay was during middle school, a few days before a guy confessed to me.”

A nostalgic look came on Bin’s face and it warmed MJ’s heart. “When I first bumped into him, I thought he was really attractive and had an amazing smile that could light up my world! I wanted to get to know him more... and when he asked me out, I wanted to say yes, but…”

A gloom casted over his face, “... my friends suddenly came out of no-where and heard his confession to me... they beat him up that day and bullied him for the rest of the semester just ‘cuz he was gay... I couldn’t do anything to stop them. I was just so scared they would do the same to me… Up till now I can still remember the look of horror on his face when he saw me turn my back to him… he transferred schools before the semester even ended...”

With whatever strength he could manage, Bin gripped tightly to MJ’s hand, “After that I promised to hide my feelings... After joining the agency, it became easier to hide since we avoid romantic relationships but then... at some point in time, while working with you at the library I realized how much you shined.”

A small grin crept upon MJ’s face as Bin continued his explanation, “Your smile warmed my heart and the way you would try to draw shapes into my coffee was cute. Then, when you would fail you’d just draw a picture on a tissue and hand it to me!”

He chuckled lightly causing him to cough a bit from the pain but he ignored it and continued, “Any time we would go on missions, I would notice how much passion you had in your eyes when you would be focused on the task at hand. Your movements were always so simple and the way you would fight looked so effortless... I realized I was falling for you and without noticing it I started to flirt with you...”

Bin sighed, let go of MJ’s hand and looked him in the eyes, “Myungjun... I love you and I’m sorry I said all those things in the past... When you came out to me so openly and confidently, I became jealous that you could say it so proudly but… at the same time a light of hope came to me and it made me scared. I didn’t know how to react! I’ve been so used to hiding the truth, that I was scared I’d say the wrong things and hurt you but...”

MJ missed the warmth of Bin’s hand as he spoke. With his clean hand he intertwined his fingers with Bin’s clean hand, “-But you still ended up hurting me… Bin, I’m sorry I never gave you the chance to explain. I’m sorry I never let you apologize! I’m sorry for all the horrible things I said to you!”

Tears began to flow down his eyes again. Bin, without letting go of MJ’s hand, gently wiped the tears away, “No, you had a right to say those things and to be honest some of it was true… I’m sorry too hyung. I said really mean things to you that I didn’t mean. If Jin Jin- hyung was here he’d say it’s both our faults.”

They both chuckled as MJ leaned into Bin’s shoulder, “I love you, Moonbin.”

Bin smiled and put his arm around MJ, “I love you too...” he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

MJ backed away from the embrace and began to shake him, “Bin! BIN! Oh my gosh, Bin! Please! You can’t leave me now!”

Bin gave a sly smile and laughed, “I’m not dead! I’m just so happy I finally said the truth to you!”

MJ punched Bin’s arm, “GOSH! Don’t scare me like that!… Now let’s get going before more guards come. The others should be on their way too.”

Bin chuckled as he struggled to get up. He put his clean arm around MJ’s shoulders as support. MJ did his best to keep up with Bin’s pace but at the same time try to make him move faster.

MJ’s eyes were red and dry from all the crying. They were both trying to get away and meet the others before enemies would come. But, at the moment, that didn’t matter to them because were both ecstatic. Their hearts were filled with love and joy.

Bin struggled but did his best to talk, “Hey jagi... I can call you that now right?”

MJ giggled delightfully, “Yes~! Of course!… Try to keep pressure on your wound please.”

Bin did as he was told and continued his thoughts, “When we get out of this mess… can we just drink some warm milk in peace together.”

MJ laughed, “That’s what you were gonna say?!? I thought you were gonna tell me something sweet but of course it has to do with food.”

“Ey! After what’s happened so far yesterday and today, if we make-”

MJ softly hit Bin’s hand, “WHEN we make.”

“Sorry, WHEN we make it out, I just want to take some days to relax… Plus, you know… The reason warm milk helps me relax is because it reminds me of the first time you saw me stressed out…” A soft pink blush emerged on Bin’s cheeks.

MJ looked at him as they continued to walk down the hallway, “You mean that time I brought you warm milk when you were stress throwing knives?!? But why?”

“It was the first time I tried warm milk and plus… it was the first time you ever did a kind gesture to me… Usually people would just run away, but you brought it ‘n just watched me in silence. You even waited for me to be ready to talk and it warmed my heart… Since then, I drink warm milk to remind me of that moment… to remind me of you…”

Bin’s voice slowly got softer towards the end of his explanation. By now his ears were red and he didn’t bother to look at MJ because he knew full well that MJ was either blushing or tearing up. To be honest, MJ was doing both.

MJ clicked his tongue and began to walk faster, the end of the hallway was just in sight, “You’re so corny… But I guess that’s part of why I love you… I’ll bring you warm milk to the hospital everyday don’t worry!… Just hold on Bin, please…”

Bin had to put more of his weight onto MJ and he could barely keep his arm up to his wound but he still did the best he could to speak, “I think I hear the others coming from the opening!”

As they walked out of the hall and into the opening, Eunwoo, Sanha and Rocky ran out from a hallway on the other side.

While the others came running towards them, MJ and Bin discreetly gave one another a smile and mouthed, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta sad Myungbin is over but they're relationship in Spy Works isn't over!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this four-shot! If you ever want one shots of Myungbin shoot me a request on tumblr @moonlitstories and if you have a specific prompt lmk!


End file.
